


Tension on Zeltros

by Baraqel, Blu3sc0rpion



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Multi, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baraqel/pseuds/Baraqel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3sc0rpion/pseuds/Blu3sc0rpion
Summary: After leaving the Jedi Order and becoming a bounty hunter, Ahsoka Tano is tasked with retrieving an important data from a crime lord on planet Zeltros. The young Togruta didn't know that a certain Dathomirian witch is also interested in the data, which makes the mission far more dangerous and erotic.





	Tension on Zeltros

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahsoka left the Jedi Order with sorrow, anger, disappointment and without a purpose in her heart. Walking the streets of Coruscant betrayed and alone, the young Togruta didn't know what to do at first, but she wasn't ready to give up. Maybe she didn't have her weapons and her Padawans strand, but Ahsoka still had the Force, and while she officially wasn't a Jedi she still could, and wanted, to help the ones in need.

The young Togruta managed to find transport off Coruscant and traveled to Corellia since it was the ship's destination. It was hard at first, but Ahsoka managed to start from little things like simple errands. From the poor and weak, she took nothing in exchange for her help, but she did take credits from the rich, who wanted her for the mission. She never took assignments that seemed evil or shady.

Step by step, Ahsoka became a bounty hunter and quite good in fact. With the bounties from wanted criminals, she managed to gather enough credits to buy weapons and her own ship in which she could fly anywhere she wanted or where her assignments took her. Alderaan was the last place she visited. A wealthy Senator widower from one of the Alderaan houses hired Ahsoka to save his daughter, who was kidnapped by thugs, who wanted lots of credits in exchange for her freedom.

Of course for a former Padawan of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, this task wasn't a big problem even without her lightsabers. Ahsoka managed to use her experience and the Force to defeat the thugs, rescue the daughter of the Senator and bring her home safe and sound.

"Thank you so much!" said the Senator, who hugged his daughter tightly. The older human smiled and gestured towards the table, on which lay a briefcase. "Your reward as promised, you earned it!"

"Glad to be of help," Ahsoka replied. She looked at the blonde girl and smiled. "Try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

The girl didn't respond only slowly nodded. When Ahsoka approached the table and grabbed the briefcase, she bowed her head towards the Senator and his daughter. The young Togruta left the room and headed towards the exit.

As she walked down the hallway, the girl caught up to her before she reached the door. "Wait!" she called out.

"Hmm?" Ahsoka turned around to face the girl. "What is it?"

"Listen I... thank you for saving me," the girl said calmly, but Ahsoka sensed that there were powerful emotions inside of her. The girl was proud and not used to being saved. "I know you're strong. You defeated those thugs with ease."

"Don't mention it," Ahsoka said and smiled. "It was my job."

"Please, you must help them!" the girl suddenly asked.

Ahsoka's smiled faded, and she looked at the girl seriously. "Who? Did they kidnap someone else?" she inquired.

"No... listen... the thugs didn't really kidnap me," the girl said honestly. "Recently many young girls went missing, so I've learned about the location of the thug's camp and got inside it to learn about them."

Ahsoka narrowed her blue eyes. "I didn't find any other girls," she stated.

"I know because they weren't there," replied the girl. "Before they caught me, I learned that the thugs worked for a crime lord from Zeltros, who led a slaver gang. They were kidnapping young girls for him and ship them to random locations, where they were being trained and sold as sex slaves. I wanted to learn about these locations and inform the authorities, but..."

"But they captured you," Ahsoka stated, to which the girl nodded.

"Yes, the girl said sadly. The thugs didn't believe I could escape, so they talked about many things in my presence. I only learned that the crime lord's name was Zannuk and that he had a disc with the information about the locations where they train the girls."

Ahsoka nodded. "I understand," she said, impressed by the girl's bravery.

"Please, you're strong... you can do it! I can pay you!" the girl pleaded.

Ahsoka approached the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, your father already paid me well, and since it is an important matter, I will do it free of charge," the young Togruta assured.

The girl smiled widely and hugged Ahsoka, who smiled. "Good luck!" the said and pulled away from Ahsoka, who nodded and left their home. Not wanting to waste any time, the young Togruta boarded her ship and set the coordinate for planet Zeltros.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zeltros was a planet many Jedi Masters told their Padawans to avoid since it could lead them away from their Jedi teachings. Non-ending revelry and lewd parties screamed 'passion,' and passion led to the dark side.

It wasn't hard to find the home of the crime lord since he was actually well known in the city. Ahsoka waited until nightfall to make her move. She observed the large mansion from the roof of the other building. The place was crawling with guards and attacking it would be not the smartest move. Ahsoka needed to infiltrate it, but without fighting, since the crime lord would escape or even destroy the disc and the whole mission would be for nothing. This meant Ahsoka needed a cunning plan.

Something caught Ahsoka's attention. Two skimpy-clothed females walked the street and headed towards the mansion, but before they reached it, Ahsoka felt a familiar Force signature in the exact moment the two females were pulled into the dark alley.

The young Togruta quickly jumped down from the building and dashed towards the alley. As she turned the corner, she recognized the Dathomirian and former assassin of Count Dooku. "Ventress," she stated.

The white-skinned woman looked at Ahsoka and crossed the arms over her chest. "Well well well," Ventress smirked. "Who would've thought I would meet you on such planet. Finally decided to relax and enjoy life?"

"I'm here on a mission," Ahsoka replied and looked at the two unconscious females, who lay at Ventress's feet. "What are 'you' doing here?"

"Same," Ventress replied. "I need to get inside the mansion and get a valuable disc from the Zeltros crime lord."

Ahsoka widened her eyes and moved her sight back at Ventress. "Really?" she asked genuinely surprised. "Who want to help those kidnapped girls?"

"Not my top agenda," Ventress shrugged. "A rival gang leader hired me to get the disc so he can increase his influence. He paid me well so I accepted the job."

Ahsoka sighed and spoke. "Typical, well unlike you, I plan to get the disc to save the girls."

"Oh really?" Ventress smirked. "In that case, we're rivals on this mission. However, we could help each other out to make the mission easier for both of us." The Dathomirian pointed at the unconscious females. "These two are prostitutes hired for the night by Zannuk, she informed. I've planned to take the clothes and pretend I'm one of the two, but I could raise questions where's the second one. With you as the second female, we could enter the mansion without any problems."

"These are human females," pointed out Ahsoka.

"Zannuk asked for two females, he didn't ask for anything else so he doesn't know who will come," assured Ventress. "Besides, he loves exotic females."

"You did impressive research on this guy," Ahsoka stated with unconcealed admiration. "What else do you know about him?"

"Heh, many things of which you're clueless," Ventress replied cheekily. "For a start, I've heard he's an exceptional lover and enjoys a kinky play, he especially enjoys breaking strong-willed females and turns them into his submissives pets. He's a bdsm expert, but that's probably a foreign word for you."

Ahsoka rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of information I wanted to hear," she said with disgust to change the topic.

"That's good information for me," Ventress replied. "Now are you willing to work together until we get inside the mansion or do you have another plan in mind?"

Ahsoka hated to admit it, but Ventress's plan was the only way, she could get inside. True, it was a risky plan and pretending she was a prostitute was something she never wanted to do, but she didn't have any other way. "Alright," she agreed. "We work together, but after we get inside, whoever gets the disc gets to keep it."

"Suits me fine," Ventress agreed.

Ahsoka and Ventress changed into the clothes of the prostitutes and the young Togruta already felt strange. Yes, she did show much skin back when she was a young Padawan, but now she actually was dressed very provocatively. Not to mention the skimpy clothes were soaked in strong perfumes, which stung her nose.

When they left their weapons hidden and were ready for infiltration, the two left the alley and headed towards the mansion. As they approached the gate, a bulky human male, who guarded it, approached them. He smiled suggestively at the two and licked his lips. "Hey there pretty ladies, you're here to meet our boss?" he asked.

"Of course sweetie," Ventress replied teasingly, while Ahsoka remained quiet, but forced herself to smile.

The human ogled the two and spoke. "Maybe I should test the goods before I let you inside."

"By all means," Ventress said and felt Ahsoka's shocked gaze on herself. "Your boss has paid us for the whole night, so the only downside of this will be that he'll have to enjoy us for a shorter amount of time."

The human realized that and cleared his throat. "Ehem... well maybe some other time my pretty ladies," he said and gestured them to follow him. "Come along. I'll take you to his bedroom."

Ahsoka actually had to admit that Ventress's plan was good. She didn't expect to be led directly to the crime lord, but this could work out.

Both Ahsoka and Ventress were led inside the mansion, where they heard many passionate screams and moans during their walk. The young Togruta could feel the passion coming from around her, and she was sure Ventress felt the same thing.

When the human took them to the door that led to the bedroom, Ventress confidently opened it, and they both entered the room. Mostly in red color, the room had a large bed, lots of wardrobes and stuff that Ahsoka didn't know what was for, but Ventress did.

The room was filled with many bdsm toys, whips, handcuffs, gags, everything needed for a kinky time in a bedroom. The other door that led to the refresher opened, and a tall, dark red-skinned Zeltron with green eyes and black hair entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist. He was very handsome and ripped, which made Ventress smile and Ahsoka blush.

Immediately before the man even opened his mouth to speak, Ahsoka felt herself become overwhelmed. The pheromones the Zeltron emitted paired with the seductive psychic tones he sent throughout the space were all-consuming as the man studied both Ahsoka and Ventress head to toe with lecherous desire.

She might have felt disgusted, had she not been so completely blindsided by the sheer volume of the man's distracting forces at work. Already she felt slick and wet between her thighs as her skin became overly sensitive. Even the slight draft that drifted through the room felt amplified as the soft air gently brushed her skin.

Feeling slightly lost and entirely out of her element, Ahsoka looked over to Ventress who appeared to be having a much easier time controlling herself under the sway the man held over her treacherous senses. Rather than being overtaken by her biochemical drives, Ventress let them fuel her confidence as she strode in towards the man, a certain verity in the sway of her hips as she walked.

"Zannuk," the Dathomirian started, her voice accented with the pleasure that had already begun to swell in her body. "I hope you find us acceptable for the evening?"

The man walked closer towards them as Ahsoka lagged behind, trying to pool the force around herself enough to be able to hold off her own physical drives and desires. Oddly enough the longer she felt aroused, the more submissive she felt herself becoming. Thoughts entered her mind, perhaps ones suggested by Ventress through the force. Ideas of how good it would feel to be completely dominated and at the whims of the Dathomirian and the Zeltron man.

Ahsoka tried desperately to keep the ideas from dominating her consciousness. 'I just need to find that disc, it's the only thing that matters,' she tried to tell herself, over and over. Ventress looked over at her and smirked, perhaps sensing the losing battle she fought in her mind.

Zannuk grunted with approval as he walked around the two of them, studying their scantily clad forms. "Yes, very much. So exotic. Not only a Togruta, but a Dathomirian, too." He smiled as his hands trailed lightly over the small of their backs. Ahsoka had to stifle a gasp, swallowing hard as she fought it. Togrutas were born hunters, their senses designed to be sharp and sensitive. Perhaps that's why she felt herself succumbing so easily to the man's persuasion. Her young age and lack of experience certainly didn't help her in any case.

Ventress, on the other hand, didn't have the same honed physical senses, she was no longer so young or subject to the whim of her own hormones. And she had experience on her side. Ahsoka had a very little sexual experience. In every way, this mission was looking like more and more of a losing battle, but she wasn't about to give up yet. If she could fight through the clone wars, rescue herself and her former master so many countless times, certainly she could find the disc and get out of here. She could win against Ventress like she had many, many times before. She could do it again, too.

"Tell me nighwitch, the women of your species dominate the males, do you not?" Zannuk said as he shamelessly put hands on her breasts, thumbing over her hard nipples that pressed against the thin fabric of her bra which only barely covered her, to begin with.

Ahsoka found herself entranced, becoming even wetter as she saw a burst of pleasure in Ventress expression. So the woman, although more experienced, was not impervious to the man's effects. Maybe it would be more of a level playing field than she had thought.

"We do," Ventress answered back in a measured voice, straining against her own wanton desires.

The Zeltron smiled. "Have you ever been dominated?" He asked, pulling back from feeling her breasts to brush against the small piece of fabric that covered her lower lips that had become soaked through with her arousal.

"People usually hire me to do the dominating, but like any good entertainer, I do as I'm paid to do," Ventress said, just shy of shuddering from the sensation that sparked between her thighs.

Zannuk chuckled, then turned his attention to Ahsoka who shuddered under his gaze. She frantically searched out the room, on the dressers and different tables, looking for the disc. She reached out to the force as it guided her, sensing it was in one of the dresser drawers at the foot of the bed. She needed to get to it before Ventress. She exchanged glances with the older woman who gave her a challenging glare in return. Clearly, this wasn't going to be easy. She had to escape with the disc unnoticed if she was going to escape at all.

"And you," the Zeltron remarked, trailing a single finger over one erect nipple that pressed through the sheer fabric. Ahsoka cursed herself as she let out a small moan, one quiet but loud enough for both Ventress and Zannuk to hear. "You'll be fun to play with. So young, perhaps a little inexperienced?" He chuckled as Ahsoka blushed fiercely.

She averted her gaze as the man continued to examine her body, every curve, an inch of firm, sensitive skin. "She's new, I hear she's unusually tight, even for someone so young and inexperienced," Ventress said slyly, as the Zeltron gave an intrigued grunt. "You won't be disappointed," she added with a sultry smile.

"Enough with the small talk," Zannuk said, suddenly impatient. You two, get on the bed," he ordered gruffly. Ahsoka found herself delighted to comply, anxious as to what might happen next. What he might do to her, the things she might feel. Though she tried to keep her mind on track, tried to force herself to devise a plan.

"What would you like to see first?" Ventress asked seductively, reclining out on the bed as Ahsoka tried to copy her languid movements.

The Zeltron looked back at the two of them, his stare shifting ever so slightly from seductive to desperate. His eyes locked on Ahsoka as he slowly untied the towel from his hips, pulling it down over his hard erection that bobbed ever so slightly as the fabric passed over it. The young Togruta could feel a needy ache pulse inside herself as her inhibitions lessened. A greedy smile fell on Zannuk's lips as Ahsoka's breathing faltered.

She felt frozen inside of the man's stare. If only the sensations were even slightly less overwhelming, she might have stood a chance. Playing on her obvious disadvantage, Ventress placed a torturous finger over the thin fabric of Ahsoka's panties sliding gently over her swollen lips and engorged clitoris.

Ahsoka let out a wonton gasp of pleasure as Ventress continued to circle her finger over the sensitive bead of tissue. It was a task to still her hips from grinding against the pleasant pressure. One she quickly began to fail at.

"I can make her cum for you if you want to watch," Ventress said in a low voice rife with pleasure as she kept on tormenting the young Togruta. Ahsoka couldn't keep herself quiet as Ventress quickly and skillfully slipped her hand down the front of her panties. "She's so wet already. Maybe you want to try her first instead?" Ventress suggested, slipping a finger inside to massage right where Ahsoka needed her the most.

"That's enough," Zannuk grunted as he gripped the shaft of his fully erect cock and began to slowly work his length as he studied the two women who sprawled out on the sleeper for his enjoyment.

As Ventress withdrew from Ahsoka, she let out a small sound of disappointment. Ahsoka felt frustrated with herself for how easily she was becoming distracted from her goal. Still, all she could think about was how badly she wanted to cum. She was dripping in anticipation as her eyes were drawn to the Zeltrons impressive girth.

Ahsoka felt a slight fear thrum through her body at the thought of feeling someone so large inside of her. She was very inexperienced and had only ever been with one other male lover before. He wasn't nearly as substantial in size, and they had been too young to know much about sex.

But she could feel the waves of pheromones drifting through the air and completely intoxicating her senses. She could feel how badly he wanted her. But he wasn't inexperienced and wasn't so impatient to get what he wanted.

Slowly, the Zeltron paced to the side of the bed near Ahsoka. She could feel the heat of his body radiate off of him, making her own skin feel even more sensitive and desperate. She wanted to be touched and used in ways she had never even thought of before. As Zannuk's eyes feasted on her petite form that writhed waiting to feel something, she felt pangs of need ache between her thighs.

Then the Zeltron's gaze switched to Ventress. Aware of the complete attention she held, slowly she slid her hands down her own curves, brushing over the hard peaks of her nipples and slowly rubbing against them. "Did you hire us just to look pretty for you, Zannuk?" The Dathomirian moaned then gracefully reached a hand down her own panties to touch herself.

Ahsoka felt captivated by the sight, the slow roll of Ventress's hips as she pleasured herself, the soft gasps and moans that escaped her as she did. Suddenly, the young Togruta had an idea. She could feel Ventress chase her own orgasm, the muscles of her stomach quivering as she did.

That was the perfect opportunity. Quelling the malicious smile that rose to her lips as she did, Ahsoka moved down between Ventress's legs. Hungrily she tore the delicate panties off of her, ripping them as she did to reveal the Dathomirians swollen and glossy lips.

Eagerly Ventress spread her thighs a bit wider to allow her access. Ahsoka could feel the neediness in her body, how the woman was beginning to succumb to the Zeltron's chemical assault. Teasingly Ahsoka dragged her tongue between the Dathomirians lips, stopping at the top to gently lick her swollen clit in slow circles.

Ahsoka wasn't sure what she had expected, but the woman tasted sweet. It was a powerful sensation the way Ventress's hips twitched with pleasure, how her voice began to drag on in helpless whimpers and moans. Those desperate sounds increased as she began to suck on her lightly, teasing and kissing her where she was wanted most.

"Enough," Zannuk barked out again, this time a shade softer as he had come upon an idea. Ahsoka gave one last lick between the Dathomirians lips before she withdrew, sending a wicked gaze of sensual prowess as she saw the woman's pale skinned face look down at her with desire.

Ahsoka felt a sensation of power flood her veins as she realized the raw want the woman felt for her mouth to finish her off. She could sense the disappointment at the Zeltron's command. Ventress nearly wanted to disobey. But professionals never disobeyed the one who paid them for their services.

"Both of you get down on your knees," Zannuk motioned to the floor before him, a plush padded rug beneath his feet for them to kneel on. Both Ventress and Ahsoka acquiesced with a sense of untamed passion in the air between them.

The Zeltron moved to the wall where several displays of equipment and toys were stored. With thoughtfulness in his movements, he finally chose two sets of handcuffs. They were made of harsh, unforgiving steel. Bending down he clasped the cold metal on both their wrists, one set for each of them.

With a smile, he looked down at the two of them, cuffed and on their knees side by side. With a fist around the base of his cock, Zannuk prodded his tip on Ventress's lips. Ahsoka watched with greedy eyes as the woman took his girth in whole, sucking around him. The Dathomirian looked submissively up at him as Zannuk hummed pleasantly in a deep bass. After a few brief moments, he pulled out of her mouth. Ventress made a show of licking her lips as he gazed down at her with approval.

Zannuk shifted his hips before Ahsoka, his slicked girth rubbing against her lips. Instead of making eye contact as Ventress had done so brazenly, she stared at his cock with a tinge of intimidation. She hesitantly opened wide, allowing him inside her mouth. She tried to suck him like she had seen the Dathomirian do but felt her jaw ache as she tried. Her mouth was smaller that Ventresses, narrower.

But as she began to slowly get used to taking his girth, the Zeltron pressed further, scraping her throat as he thrust deeper. Ahsoka looked up at him with innocent eyes, suppressing her gag reflex with force ability as he gently fucked her mouth. Her hands strained against the cuffs as she fought the urge to break free, as she so easily could have with the use of the force. She wanted to put herself on Ventress's mouth and use her as the Zeltron was using her now. She wanted to cum on the woman's tongue just like she could feel Zannuk close to cumming down her throat now.

But he stopped shy of orgasm, pulling out and winding himself down from climax. Ahsoka looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. Suddenly she felt a wet tongue on the side of her neck, sucking on her flesh, teeth gently biting down just hard enough to feel pleasurable.

Ahsoka looked over at Ventress, and the woman promptly crushed her lips against her own, her tongue searching every corner of her mouth desperately, moaning needily as she kissed her. Surprised, Ahsoka was more than willing to reciprocate. She could feel the hard nipples of Ventress's breasts through her bra dragging on her skin as she kissed her. Ahsoka arched her back, rubbing her erect, sensitive nipples on the Dathomirians chest.

Zannuk began stroking his shaft again, now slicked with saliva from both women's mouths. The Zeltron edged his cock in towards their locked lips, quickly taking up the space between their tongues. Ahsoka lapped and sucked on one side of his tip while Ventress paid attention to the other. Both of them were careful to avoid brushing their teeth on his cock. Professionals never would make such a mistake.

With a certain amount of hunger in his movements, Zannuk pulled away from their mouths and hoisted each one of them to lie bent over the edge of his sleeper. Ventress's panties had already been torn off by the greedy Togruta, but Ahsoka's had been left on. Nearly soaked through, the Zeltron ripped the small trim of lace off, leaving her bare for him.

Zannuk placed one hand on each of their slicked cunts, sliding fingers between their lips, teasing their swollen clits. Both women moaned and mewled as their faces were pressed close to each other, so close to orgasm. Skillful, the Zeltron knew how to keep them on the edge of pleasure, not letting them cum until he wanted them to.

Ahsoka listened to Ventress's abated showy moans, ones clearly designed with a purpose to stroke Zannuks ego. Ahsoka emulated the woman, arching her back, grinding her clit against the man's fingers ever so slightly. It was torture to be bound the way they were, hands cuffed behind themselves as they desperately trembled with pleasure.

Then, simultaneously he pressed two fingers inside each of them. Ventress let out a gratified moan while Ahsoka gasped, feeling her tight pussy fingered by such an expert lover. Sensing her on the edge of orgasm Zannuk withdrew nearly just as quickly as he entered her.

A moment later he withdrew from Ventress as well. Taking his throbbing cock in hand he pressed his tip against the Dathomirians entrance. Slowly he pushed inside, allowing her to comfortably adjust to his girth as she postured herself for easier access.

Ventress made exaggerated sounds of satisfaction as he pumped inside her. Ahsoka's chest filled with anxious excitement as she waited for him to enter her next. Her mind was empty of all except the moment, but something was biting at the back of her consciousness. There was something she knew she was forgetting, but all she could think about was the next thing that she might feel.

What was it? She couldn't remember. All she knew was Zannuk pulling away from Ventress as he put hands on her slim hips, holding her firmly as he pressed against her, slowly letting her acclimate to the wide girth of his cock that stretched her inside, putting pressure in all the right places, all at the same time.

Ahsoka was on the edge of orgasm as she began to contract around the man's cock that speared her. But this time he didn't let go and leave her aching, wanting for something more. He began to take an incredible pace, thrusting inside her with intention as he slid his fingers inside of the Dathomirian who moaned needily. As he fucked her, he took the same speed with Ventress.

Ahsoka could feel the Dathomirians fingers on her consciousness, leaching second-hand sensations off of her body as they both crested orgasm, trembling and crying out with pleasure that echoed brightly throughout their bodies.

Zannuk was only moments behind them, spilling deep inside Ahsoka with muted grunts. She felt the hot sensation of seed fill her belly as her mind searched for the missing piece, the thing she had forgotten amidst the distracting things she was feeling.

Slowly the Zeltron man pulled away from her, walking to another corner of the room to retrieve something, Ahsoka couldn't see what. In spite of her orgasm, her senses still burned for more. She could see the same on Ventress's face. Perhaps even a trace of helplessness, maybe more of the forgetfulness she was feeling in herself.

"You two certainly are quite the feature," Zannuk said as he came back towards them. Ahsoka could feel the trickle of seamen down her inner thigh, tickling.

"We aim to please," Ventress said in a sly voice, her face calculative, thinking.

A whip lashed out, striking the small of their backs. Not too hard, but enough to send a bright flash of sensation throughout their bodies. Both women gasped.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you two were the real thing," Zannuk said, another lash to the backs of their thighs. Ahsoka felt herself growing aroused again, quickly, succumbing to her bodily wants and needs.

"You paid for the best, did you not?" Ventress retorted. Another lash, harder this time, but not too hard. Ahsoka's enhanced senses could feel the raised skin of the backs of her thighs, where circulation was brought to the surface from the brisk lashes. It was a warm and tingling sensation where the leather met the skin, making everything feel sensitive and wonderful.

It was all-consuming. So much so that she was entirely too distanced from the situation that unfolded. "I did. Then you two showed up," Zannuk chuckled. "And what a pleasant surprise it was."

Ventress wrenched her body to look at the man but received another lashing in response.

"I didn't give you permission to move," Zannuk said in reprieve.

Another wave of chemical assaulted the two women, eroding the last of their will, breaking them into submission. Ahsoka felt herself ready to be used again, to feel the Zeltron's thick pulsing cock inside of her. She would bend to his every need, fulfill his every desire.

"You two are here on a mission no doubt, data retrieval. Too predictable." He chided. Another lash. This time Ahsoka arched her back and gave a small moan of pleasure. Ventress began to erode as well, breaking under the man's chemical assault.

Data retrieval, it sounded familiar. Something… something she was supposed to remember.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we're just two paid whores for the night, nothing more. Unless this is part of a roleplay?" Ventress chuckled, trying in a last ditch effort to save her cover as the Zeltron pushed more pheromones over her senses.

Another lash, harder this time. It stung badly, yet left the most pleasant afterglow. "Don't play any more games with me, bounty hunter." Ventress whimpered with surprise at the sting, losing any last resolve she held.

"Your face has been posted all over the holo-net for months now, and you expect me not to notice? And the Togruta, not a familiar face, but to be running with you? She has to be someone special." He spoke, his words calmly chastising.

Another lash, this one gentler, like a sunburst of pleasure as the leather kissed her skin. Ventress was left with no more words, and Ahsoka had long since lost the will to resist the man's pheromone enhanced torture.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in," Zannuk said as his fingertips trailed over the welts on their thighs. "I have better ideas."


End file.
